


If I Could Have This

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Denial, First Kiss, Fluff, Incest, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mild Angst, Pining, Twincest, conflicted feelings, et cetera - Freeform, its resolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: When Remus slips up and gives away his feelings for Roman, he's quick to renounce the action as something they never have to speak of again.  Roman, on the other hand, wants to talk about it.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 13





	If I Could Have This

“That never happened, okay?”

“What do you mean that never happened! That very much happened! That happened so hard that my head is reeling!”

Remus snorts at the word choice, and gets an irate glare for his levity.

Roman huffs and stomps angrily across the room, taking up pacing as he tries to come to terms with what is apparently a big deal.

“We can just ignore it you know; you don’t have to make this into a huge fuss.”

“Why are you so insistent on upholding pretense? Usually you’re all for brutal honesty and wild revelations; often to the point of ruining things for everyone around you!”

“That’s different. They’re just people, what they think of me will never matter. Who cares if specs and his crew are uncomfortable at movie night: I’m not there for them, I’m there for you. I just don’t want you to say or do anything you might regret.”

“Anything  _ I _ might regret? You’re the one acting like the kiss never should have occurred in the first place!”

“Well it shouldn’t have!” Remus snaps, voice loud as it ricochets between them. For a moment Roman is nauseous at how much that hurts, but then Remus takes a deep breath and continues. “It shouldn’t have. Not if it’s going to ruin things between us. If I can only have you one way, I want you as my brother, because that’s forever, but if I messed things up and we were more- Ro, you know how I am, you’d never want to talk to me again.”

“Why are you so set on assuming that we can’t have both? What makes you think that I can’t fall in love with you and we still be there for each other as brothers? Remus nothing on this earth could make me love you any less; I just want to try loving you  _ more _ . 


End file.
